Was it a Dream
by ShaD.23
Summary: Pkmn Mystery Dungeon fic. A boy with a serious illness wakes up as a Larvitar in a world that needs him.The more he ventures into this world,the more it seems real. Read and Reaview.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Shady. I became a Poke'-fan at a very young age. Since then I have been quite an expert on Pokemon. Though I have grown out of it considerably in my adulthood, I still fine it interesting and fun. 'Mystery Dungeon' was my personal favorite, and I thought this would be a fine story. It can be a little angst and intense, but it's still good, I think. I hope you like it.

Plit walked through the hospital. His parents were beside him. He was scared. Scared because of what he was going through. At just eleven years old, he was getting a spinal tumor removed. He walked, silently, he didn't even notice that his father was talking to him.

"Are you okay, Plit?" he asked. Plit was still silent. He looked up at his father.

"Dad? I'm gonna be okay, right?" he asked sheepishly. His father smiled comfortingly.

"Yeah, son. You're gonna be awright."he said smiling. Still, Plit was a little unsure. He was afraid of what might happen. Then again, there didn't seem to be too much to life. It was all same-old same-old, prices for everything were still rising, school was harsh, he and others were picked on, and it all seemed that there was no point to it anymore. Still, he had a feeling that there was point to life. Somewhere. His father put his hand on his shoulder. His mother was still silent. Finally, he came to the operating room. After changing into a hospital gown and taking the tranquilizer, he was ready for the procedure. He smiled at his mother and father as they left the room. The doctor came over to him just then.

"Okay, then. I'm gonna just talk with you until you fall asleep, okay?"

"Awright, Doctor."Plit answered.

"Tell me a little about yourself."

"Okay."

"Do you like school?"

"Does any kid?"

The two were silent for a second, then they both began to laugh.

"I guess you're right, Plit"the Doctor said."Where do you like to go for vacation?"

"Camping, Beach, both..."Plit moaned

"Okay. Do you like video games?"

"Sometimes..."

"Do you..."the Doctor began, but Plit was already asleep before the question was finished. Plit fell into the darkness, deeper, deeper, and deeper.

Plit awoke to a lush field around him. He stood up and looked around. It was so vast, the sky so blue. A few trees dotted the plains, and a lake was close b.

"Where... where am I?"Plit wondered. He couldn't have just woken up from his operation. Where was he? He heard foot steps suddenly. He turned and saw a Marill. He stood up and saw that it was quite big.

"Wow! You're huge for a Marill"he said. To his surprise, the Marill laughed... with a humans voice!

"Well, ofcourse I'm big to you. You're just a little **Larvitar**." she said. Plit was at a loss for words. Not only did a Marill speak to him, but it told him he was a Larvitar! He ran over to the lake and looked at his reflection. Sure enough, he was a Larvitar. He just stared. Then got an idea. He jumped into the water. He began to thrash around and couldn't swim no matter how hard he stroked! Just then, the Marill jumped in and put its tail next to him. He grabbed on tight as Marill swam to shore.

"What did you do that for?"she asked quite puzzled. Plit couldn't explain anything. He wasn't dreaming. Not at all! It was all real!

"Are you okay?"Marill asked. She apparently wasn't going to give up.

"You are a Pokemon... right?"Plit asked.

"Well, yeah. Why?"Marill responded. Plit didn't know what else to say.

"I'm not really a Pokemon. I'm a human"Plit said. Marill just laughed at this.

"How can you be a human?"she asked"you look exactly like a normal Larvitar."

He couldn't understand what was going on. He turned to Marill. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. He just mumbled to himself.

"What's your name, anyway?"Marill asked.

"Plit"he responded.

"Even your name's kinda funny"she giggled. Plit just sighed. He walked off in the other direction. Marill began to follow him, asking over and over again where he was going. Suddenly, he felt a pull at his arm. Marill was trying to stop him.

"What are you doing?!"Plit shouted.

"Look where you're walking"Marill said. Plit looked, and sure enough, there was a deep fissure in the ground. Plit turned to Marill.

"What the heck happened?"

"Well, there have been a lot a natural disasters going around. A lot of earthquakes have been happening, floods have been flushing out whole towns, even fires have been stating for no reason in the middle of fields. So, a lot of Pokemon have been getting together and starting Rescue Teams, to save other Pokemon in trouble. I've been wanting to start one, but I haven't been able to find a partner. Y'know, you do seem like a good partner. You think you could form a Rescue Team with me?"

"Provided I don't wake up, yeah"replied Plit. Just then, the ground began to shake. Plit and Marill lost their balance and fell into the fissure. Down, down, down they fell. Finally, they hit the bottom. It was oddly soft. They looked around and saw many trees had fallen down into the fissure aswell, and that they landed on the fallen leaves.

"So this is what's going around a lot?" asked Plit. Marill nodded. Plit wondered to himself if this world was real, would it really need him? Suddenly, there was a wail from deep in the cavern. It sounded like some one were in trouble.

"I think someone's down here. Maybe... maybe we should help"said Marill.

"Hello. We're in a huge ditch! We ARE in trouble too, y'know?"Plit said. Marill shook her head.

"Don't worry. This is Red Cavern. We just need to head south to get out. It's a common place where Pokemon are given their final exam for a Rescue Team. I know everything about this place. I study"

"Really. Well, if you get us outta here, I'll join you in a Rescue Team." Marill's face lit up.

"You really mean it?"she asked. Plit nodded."Well, okay, but only if you help me save whoever's in trouble, got it?"

"Awright, awright"Plit said."I'll help you save whoever's here." Marill cheered so loud, the whole cave echoed. Plit grabbed her mouth.

"Cheer later. We gotta Pokemon to save." And with that, they were off. They ran down a tunnel until they found a small clearing. Plit saw something. It was a Geodude. Plit walked over to it and tapped on it's shoulder. It still floated there, motionless. Then, without any other movement, it attacked. Plit stumbled back and tripped. Just as it was about to use **Bodyslam** on Plit, it was hit by hundreds of tiny bubbles, and it fell backward, out cold. Plit and Marill walked over to it. It was still KO'ed.

"Well, that was interesting"said Plit. Marill, however looked confused.

"Hey. Are you okay, Marill?"asked Plit. She looked up at him.

"Th-that Geodude just attacked us. B-but why?" She still stared at it. Plit could see, she was truly puzzled. He put his hand, er, claw on her shoulder, or whatever she had, to comfort her. The two then continued through the cavern, until they found a big clearing. There on a rock, was a Spearow. He looks like he's hurt, but not badly.

"Oh, it's you, Spearow. Are you okay?"asked Marill. He simply nodded.

"Well, let's just get you outta here"said Plit. He began to walk over to Spearow, then... BAM! He felt a sharp pain shoot through his side. It instantly became evident to him that this was not a dream. Straining, he looked over and saw a Beedrill flying just above them.

"Sooooooooo"said the Pokemon, in a cold voice"what are you planning to do with my feast?"At this, Spearow moaned in fear."You must be a Rescue Team. I've seen better"the wasp cackled. Plit stood up. He could tell this wasn't going to be easy. He stood up. Marill ran over to his side.

"Plit! What are we gonna do?"

"I'll tell ya what we're gonna do. We're gonna squash that bug, we're gonna save Spearow, then we're gonna start a Rescue Team." Plit felt his confidence rise. He was ready for this. He jumped for a Tackle. CRASH! He and Beedrill fell to the ground. The wasp was not happy. He flew up high and charged for a **Twinneedle** attack. Plit dodged, just in time. Marill, finally see what Plit was saying, used **Watergun** and soaked Beedrill. The hornet became furious and stung Mariil, who flew back a few feet.

"You two will be my appetizer and dessert!"the bee cackled. Plit swung his tail hard for a **Rockslide**. They flew into Beedrill, who became even more furious. He began to swing and swing at Plit, but Plit was quick. He kept dodging. But he couldn't keep it up. He was beginning to loose his breath. Finally, Beedrill caught him. With one sharp sting, Plit fell down. Beedrill began to cackle once more, then started to fly slowly for Spearow. Plit lifted his head and saw Marill struggling up.

"Marill! Use your **Watergun** over here infront of me! HURRY!"

Merill was confused, but still listened. She blew water infront of Plit, who stood up slowly. He started to kick mud at Beedrill's wings. The bee was having trouble staying up. Finally, he crashed into the ground. He wasn't able to fly with all the mud on his wings. Plit walked over to him, smirking.

"So. You like my **Mudslap**?"

"YOU! I'LL GET YOU AS SOON AS MY WINGS ARE CLEAN! I'LL GET YOU!"

"Says you, Pointy Head!"called Marill. She charged and rolled at Beedrill.

"**ROLLOUT!**"she called as she rolled over him. He was still trying to crawl toward Spearow. Finally, Plit used **Rockslide** one more time. This time, Beedrill was out cold. Plit, Marill, and Spearow all cheered.

The sun was setting as the three came out of the cavern. Spearow was able to fly, now that he was given an Oran Berry.

"Thank you for all your help"he said. Plit just waved his hand.

"No problem"he said.

"It's what a Rescue Team does"said Marill.

"Well, I'll remember about you guys, okay?" And with that, Spearow flew off. Plit and Marill turned to each other.

"So, when do we begin?"asked Plit.

"First, we need to get a Rescue Team badge, first thing tomorrow"she said."Let's head off to the town." The two started for a small town a bit away.

"I'm starvin"said Plit.

"I'll get you some chow when we get there"said Marill.

"An' I need a place to crash."

"Yer on yer own!" The two looked at each other for a moment, then the both began to laugh uncontrollably.

So... what did you think of _**Chapter one**_? It's going to take me a while to finish all the chapters, but just be patient. I'll make a new chapter soon. Peace Take it easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it's been an eternity since I began this story, I think it's time to finally start things back up again. I hope some of you are still reading.

* * *

Plit woke up that morning. He looked around his hut that Marill had shown him. He was still there, in the world of Pokemon. He sighed and lied down. Despite being abandoned for a long time, the hut was still quite hospitable. He wondered to himself what anybody would wonder: why he was there? Why was he still a Larvitar? It didn't make sense. Just then, he heard footsteps. Marill had come to see him like she had the past few mornings. He got up and walked out to greet her.

"So, how are you doing, Plit?"she asked happily. Plit just gave a weak smile. "Well, today's the day, Plit!"she said, her eyes sparkling. "Noctowl has agreed to let us begin our Rescue Team."

"Why do we need Noctowl again?"Plit asked impatiently.

"Noctowl is the one who trains and teaches Pokemon that want to begin a Rescue Team."Marill explained. "He's even the one who began the Rescue Team Academy."

"Well, what are we waiting for, huh?"Plit said suddenly. He didn't know where it came from, but he suddenly felt a rush of excitement. Did the life of a Pokemon finally seem appealing? Plit didn't have time to wonder. He and Marill were off.

* * *

"It would seem that you both did infact save Spearow from a wicked Beedrill, and in Red Cavern, no less." Noctowl sat perched before Plit and Marill. He looked quite pleased that they were there. "You have proven your worth as a Rescue Team, and therefore, I think it only right that I give you this."He said softly as he held two Rescue Team Badges clutched in his talon. Plit and Marill cheered as they accepted them. As they left after thanking the wise Noctowl, he said softly "Make us proud and save those in need"with a small smile.

* * *

The two stopped by the post office immediately after being given their badges. Soon after walking in, a laugh came from their side. They turned and saw a Dugtrio.

"What's so funny now, Dugtrio?"Marill said sharply.

"I never thought a sorry coward like you could ever become part of a Rescue Team"Dugtrio said between laughs. Marill growled lowly. Just then, Plit stepped forward.

"What's it to you, huh?"he said in a strong voice, trying to his best to sound tough. Dugtrio laughed again.

"And who are you? Her partner? Well, birds of a feather flock together."he said, howling with laughter.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"came a voice behind them. Everyone in the post office turned to the entrance to see a Pikachu with a large sack slung over his shoulder.

"Pikachu!?"Marill called in shock.

"Hey, you're back from your field training!"cried Swellow from behind the main counter.

"Well, looks like you all are gonna have to compete with a legend."Dugtrio said smugly. Both Marill and Plit glared with clenched teeth at Dugtrio. Pikachu, however, waved off.

"Still picking on the newbies, eh Dugtrio?"Pikachu sighed. "Well, in that case, it looks like these green horns you like to mess with need some backbone. Get room on your team for one more?"Pikachu asked Marill with a wink. Marill began to feel her legs shake.

"You really want to join us, Pikachu?"she stuttered. Pikachu dropped his sack and walked over to Plit and Marill.

"You bet. I know you can't stand up to some coward that only burrows to get messages and makes snide remarks to everything that moves."Pikachu taunted. 2 of Dugtrio's heads dropped.

"WHY YOU..."he stammered.

"If you think they don't have what it takes,"called Marshstomp from behind his booth "then I'll give them a rescue."

"Well, what do you have?"asked Plit.

"Fine! Fine!"Dugtrio said quickly, his other two heads rising slowly. "Prove to me you aren't a bunch of jokers! I'm giving you the hardest mission I've got!"he called, flinging a letter to them. "Come back to me when you finished it."he boasted. Plit began to walk out with Marill, but they looked back to Pikachu.

"What's wrong?"asked Plit. Pikachu turned to him.

"What's your team name?"he asked.

"What d'you mean?"

"It's bad luck to have a team with no name."Pikachu warned. Plit stopped and wondered. What SHOULD they name their team?

"Well,"Dugtrio piped again "let's see those no names take my crash course!"he guffawed.

"Oh, shut up!"Pikachu, Marshstomp and Swellow called.

"Crash course... Wait! That's it!"Plit grinned. "We are team **CRASH**!" Marill turned to him, her eyes sparkling.

"That sounds so exciting!"

"It's got a ring to it and fits us good."Pikachu added.

"Then Team CRASH it is!"Plit cheered! The other joined in as they marched out of the post office. Plit didn't notice it, but he has having fun, that he wasn't downed about being a Pokemon anymore.

* * *

"So, is this it?"Plit asked nervously. The trio had stopped outside of a vast, ominous looking forest.

"Well, this IS Sinister Woods..."Marill said slowly.

"I've camped here before in field training."Pikachu assured them. "Besides, there's a friendly tribe of Seedot and Nuzleaf here. They might be able to help us."

"What are we doing again?"Plit asked, turning to his friends. Marill took the letter out of Pikachu's sack.

"The letter says we need to find Phanpy. He's been missing for a whole day now."she read to them. Plit and Pikachu nodded and the trio went straight into the forest. As they trekked deeper and deeper into the forest, it became wilder and stranger by the minute.

"Y'know..."Plit began, "this place is beginning to look more like a jungle than a normal forest." Pikachu just waved off.

"I thought the same thing when I first came here."he assured them. He looked a bit away and saw a stream. If they were near the stream, he remembered, then the freshwater spring should be nearby, too. "Any of you two thirsty?"he asked. The two nodded and they headed for the spring. It was sparkling with golden sunlight in the midday haze. Infact, there was a slight golden tint to the water. Plit didn't want to drink it, but Pikachu began to cup it to his mouth as Marill splashed about in it. Just then, there was some rustling in some bushes nearby. Plit turned to see a Venonat shuffle out.

"Hey there. How are you?"asked Plit. The Venonat sat there motionless. Plit had a feeling it was about to attack. "Listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."he moaned. Upon hearing this, the Venonat pounced. "Hard way, huh?"Plit said through gritted teeth. He ducked down as it flew right over him. Pikachu and Marill turned to see Plit facing off with the Venonat and ran to join. Venonat ran after Plit to attack, but was struck by a bolt of Pikachu's **Thundershock**. Twitching on the ground, the Venonat was then blasted by Marill's **Watergun **and went flying. The two began to chase after it when Plit got infront of them.

"We can't see where it's falling!"Marill called in anger.

"You got him."Plit cried. "I think he's out cold."

"He's gonna be more than that after we find him."Marill spat. Plit stared at her in shock. Marill was usually kind and gentle. What on earth had happened to her.

"We wouldn't have to find him,"Pikachu began to shout, "if you hadn't sent him flying with your **Watergun**!" Marill turned to Pikachu, a look of fury in her eyes.

"Don't think I won't blast you."she growled. Plit had seen enough. He stepped forward.

"Stop this, please."he cried frantically. Pikachu turned to him and shoved him down.

"I take orders from nobody!"he spat. "Do you need me to prove my point?"Pikachu asked, powering up with electricity. Plit couldn't move from fear. Marill stood there silently. Plit's mind was swimming. Just then, Pikachu fell to the ground. Plit looked at him and saw a spine sticking out of his arm. He stood up and looked feverishly around with Marill. She too fell, a spine sticking out of her back. Plit began to feel his heart quicken. Just then, he saw a bunch of Nuzleaf jump down from the trees. They looked determined and came up around Plit. He stumbled back and fell down. He quickly sat up and saw one of them pull a small spine out and throw it at him. It stuck in his leg and he began to feel everything grow dim. A few seconds later, he passed out.

* * *

"They very lucky."

"Lucky we find them before they hurt each other."

Plit could hear voices talking. Who's were they?

"Atleast we save someone from hurting other Pokemon."

"Even Pikachu not safe."

"Shush! They awake now!"

Plit slowly opened his eyes and sat up to see several Nuzleaf standing infront of him smiling. He looked down and saw he was tied down to the ground. He looked on either side of him and saw Pikachu and Marill, both out cold and tied down aswell. He quickly looked at the Nuzleaf.

"Here. Drink."one said, handing him a bowl. Plit looked into it and saw it was full of water. Too thirsty to think, he quickly gulped it down. It was so cool and refreshing. He looked up at the Nuzleaf.

"What happened."Plit asked them automatically.

"You friends get poisoned."one said quickly. "We knock out with Sting Spines to stop from hurting others and bring here to village." Just then, Pikachu began to stir and sat up.

"Yo... Nuzleaf?"he moaned. He began to rub his face. "My head..."

"Drink. Very important."another Nuzleaf said, giving Pikachu a bowl of water. Marill moaned and looked up.

"I'm so hot... Need water..."she said slowly. Another Nuzleaf handed her a bowl of water. After Marill and Pikachu had finished their water, the Nuzleaf cut the three of them free. Pikachu wiped his face again and turned to the Nuzleaf.

"It's been a while, huh?"he asked. The Nuzleaf nodded. "What happened back there?"Pikachu asked suddenly. "I never felt so angry in my life."

"It from great spring."one Nuzleaf said. "Great spring is poisoned."

"Poisoned!?"Marill shrieked.

"All who drink water in spring turn angry and mean."one explained "They even attack other Pokemon."

"Nuzleaf tribe safe, though."another piped up. "Nuzleaf have other spring under village in cave. Water in secret spring not poisoned."

"Secret Spring water also help poisoned Pokemon. They not angry after they drink water from clean spring."

Plit looked around and saw little Seedot playing together in the village.

"Your village seems peaceful."he said. To his confusion, the Nuzleaf frowned.

"Village only peaceful now."one said in a sad voice.

"Poisoned Pokemon come and attack village."one beside him said.

"Where's chief Shiftry?"Pikachu asked. The Nuzleaf looked, if possible, even more depressed.

"Chief Shiftry gone for many days now."one said.

"Soon after, poison begin."

"Bad omen for chief be missing the poison come to forest."One said gloomily.

"Well... let's go look for the chief!"Plit said suddenly.

"But we need to find Phanpy."Marill said.

"It is the duty of a Rescue Team"Pikachu reminded Plit.

"But we can't call ourselves a Rescue Team if we don't help those in need."Plit said. Marill and Pikachu looked at him.

"You're right."Marill nodded.

"Let's go look for him."Pikachu added.

"If going looking for chief," a Nuzleaf began, "try at mouth of river that goes to poisoned spring. Chief Shiftry go to see what problem is if chief hear of poison."

"You got it."Plit nodded as the three left the village. They had gone about ten minutes away when Pikachu stopped.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?"Marill asked.

"I left my sack at the spring."he said nervously.

"C'mon..."Plit sighed. "Well. we'll have to get it on the way back."

"But it had all our supplies in it."Marill said. At this, Plit was about to agree that maybe they should go back, but he heard a sound nearby. The three turned to see the mouth of the river. In the stream beyond the mouth, they saw a small blue Pokemon lying in the calm shallows.

"PHANPY!"they all cried. They rushed up to the top of the short falls, but what they saw there was more shocking yet. A large Pokemon using **Toxic** in the waters of the stream.

"Chief Shiftry! What are you doing!?"Pikachu called. Shiftry turned slowly, a gleaming fury in his eyes. He let out a roar that the threesome knew was a battle cry.

* * *

Well, not bad for my first addition in almost a year. I hope you all liked this fic. Trust me, I will be devoting more attention to this fic. I hope you're still reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Me again, back after almost a whole year, again, with a new update, again.

* * *

Shiftry lunged at the trio, each of them scattering. Plit jumped high for a **Tackle**, but Shitry was skilled. With a quick fan of his leaved claws, he caught Plit with a powerful gust. Marill charged for a **Rollout**, but once again, Shiftry was to skilled for them, leaping over her as she barreled for him. Finally, Pikachu stared him down. It was time to turn up the heat as Pikachu used his **Quickattack**. Shiftry countered with **Agility**, and the two leaped about at blinding speed. Finally, Pikachu caught him off guard and managed to land a swift kick in the face on Shiftry. He slid back just a bit and glowered up at Pikachu(who was standing on top of a palm tree).

"Still a good fighter, chief."he sneered down as he shot down at him. This, however, was a mistake, as Shiftry fired a **Razorleaf** attack at his foe. While Pikachu tried to shield himself, Shiftry leapt for him an delivered a powerful blow, knocking him to the ground. Plit managed to climb back up and saw Pikachu out like a light. Just then, he got an excellent, though very dangerous idea. Hurrying, Plit leapt into the poisoned stream and gulped the tainted waters, feeling his mind melt away with each mouthful. Feeling pumped, he slowly crawled from the water and glared at Shiftry.

"You... you're goin' down!"he called as he charged for the chief, who also charged. Just before they collided, Plit jumped up and tackled Shiftry right in the face. Toppling over, Shiftry(now dazed)began to shuffle a bit on the ground, but Plit got his chance to strike first. Seizing a Gavelerrock, he smashed it hard on Shiftry's head, knocking him out, then keeled over, gasping for breath. It seemed the more poisoned water drank, the more harmful it became.

"Plit! Are you-"

"Stay back, Marill!"he spat, feeling a tight, pinching sensation all around his body.

"Plit! What did you do!?"Pikachu gasped. Plit managed to glance up at Pikachu and breath "Phanpy..."before his head dropped into the earth.

* * *

"He lucky twice."

"Chief Shiftry poison very strong."

"Amazing that Chief Shiftry cause poison in water."

"I don't think he was doing it of his own free will."Pikachu said.

Plit opened his eyes. Once again, he was tied to the ground. Before he could think, he saw Marill hand him a small bowl of water. Thirsty, he gulped it down and felt his hostility fade atonce.

"How'd... how did I end up here?"Plit managed to ask. Pikachu turned to the hulking chief he fought before he passed out, hobbling to him on a crutch.

"Chief?"

"You okay for walk?"

"I am fine."the chief assured his tribe. "Young one,"he said to Plit in a slow rumble, "you were a skilled fighter. You managed to break whatever had come over me."

"What happened back there, Chief Shiftry?"Pikachu asked. The chief bowed his head.

"I left for a walk, but as I walked into the forest, I saw something strange." He closed his eyes and remembered it well. "It looked like a black cloud standing in the clearing." They all stared in confusion. A black cloud... standing? While everyone else pondered what the chief was talking about, Pikachu, however, grimaced as something stirred in the back of his mind. A story he heard as a child. Before they could think about this anymore, Plit broke the silence.

"Where's Phanpy!?"he called out. Marill, however, motioned over to him, lying on the ground, clearly asleep, looking quite well. "Well, we need to make sure we get him back safely."

"You're right!"Pikachu said rising. "Let's head out!" The Nuzleaf and Seedot cheered at this show of commitment as Shiftry smiled.

* * *

"Return someday. We will have a celebration for you. You saved our tribe and the forest."

"Will do, chief!"called Plit as he led the team out of the forest. They'd be back in town before sundown.

"Hey, Plit, Marill. Ever hear the story of the Dark Presence?"Pikachu asked. The two turned to him, confused.

"What's that?"asked Marill. Pikachu only shrugged.

"It's an old story from way back. Someone back in the town may know it."

"My paw knows it."Phanpy spoke up. Plit shrugged and kept walking.

"Well, maybe tomorrow, we'll ask him about it." While Marill nodded in agreement, Pikachu kept his thoughts to himself. It had been years since he heard the old tale, but he had a feeling it was more than mere legend.

* * *

It seems I'm finally getting into the story. You'll hear the tale of the Dark Presence soon.


End file.
